


It's Mrs.Who

by BadWolf1



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1/pseuds/BadWolf1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Torchwood find a way for Donna to remember the doctor she asks Gwen if she's missed much in his life. She missed one very important thing she missed RIVER SONG!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts).



> I'm kinda new to writing fanfic so please comment and tell me if you like this one :)

Cardiff

 

As Donna walked out of the hub she thought one thing 'I must find her' this woman had married the doctor,her doctor. What was she like? Was she dangerous? Well she had to be dangerous didn't she. Why else would the doctor marry her? She hadn't thought this through she needed to go back inside and find out more about this woman.

"Gwen, I know you said he married a woman but I need your help, where can I find her what's she called? Where does she live?"  
"Well she's the daughter of one of the doctors companions, Amy Pond. She doesn't live anywhere but right now she's working for, well not working for but helping. U.N.I.T"  
"Yeah well what's her name"  
"As she would say, spoilers"  
" oh my god it's not it isn't,surely not its River Song,oh that's perfect that is bloody brilliant."  
For another ten minutes Donna,the temp from chiswick was running around the hub like a fan girl who had just seen her idle.

U.N.I.T London

River was working on the atom bridge project. It was originally a piece of equipment Torchwood used but River like always, stole it.

"Ma'am there's a woman who wants to see you she says you know her from 'travelling' shall I bring her in?" Asked Captain Brown  
"What is her name" replied River  
"She says she is Donna,Donna Noble"  
A smile grew across River's face. Donna had been saved from the worst fate possible,losing the Doctor.

"Bring her in."

Donna walked in and her hugged river like a child. "It's you bloody hell it's you it's Mrs. Doctor,what do you call yourself?"  
"Mrs.Who of course"  
Donna and River laughed,she was the best thing that ever happened to the doctor Donna thought.  
"So is there a time baby or what?" Donna hadn't changed  
"No there isn't, it's a shame but our life is to dangerous."  
"Owww! My leg I've cut it on your table" shouted Donna  
"Ok we need a Doctor over here please, you'll be alright Donna I just need to put pressure on it"

Then a noise a noise that brings joy and happiness. That gives people hope when the end of time is near.The sound that has changed so many lives and has saved whole planets,the sound of the tardis.

"Did someone call for a Doctor?"


	2. Love&monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love&monsters is the doctors life he fights he saves and well he snogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you might have noticed that the chapter title is the name of a season 2 episode:) hope you enjoy and please please please comment so I know wether to carry on. Also sorry that its a short chapter I just didnt want the tardis scene to drag on thx sweeties x

1 hour later

"So then space man what have you been up to while I've been away?" Asked Donna  
"Oh you know, love and monsters," replied the doctor  
Donna chuckled as she sat on the console chair. She'd missed this the doctor was right the tardis life is love and monsters. One minute your fighting off the vashta nerda the next your snogging a man you've only known a few hours. Donna suddendly realised he might have regenerated many times since she last saw him.  
"Doctor how many times have you regenerated since our last trip?"  
"Only the once I'm on eleven"  
"Yeah you look it"  
"I look what?"  
"You look eleven"  
"Oi! Donna I don't look that young"  
River smiles "sweetie I think you kinda do" said River joining in the conversation,well how could she resist the chance to tease him  
"Not you as well, you know i think we need an adventure, where do you want to  
"Well I was thinking the future," suggested Donna  
"Ok the future it is,"  
"No I'm driving thank you sweetie we don't want to crash into the lost moon of poosh again!" River said she would drive because, well she had read the manual  
"Doctor,Donna we're going back to the future,Geronimo


	3. Back to the future (and back again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the year 6000 the age of biotechnology well I wonder which company runs that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi like I said before please comment :)

"6000 years into the future, if you open those doors your in the very middle of the age of biotechnology!" Exclaimed River

"bio what sorry?" Asked Donna

"biotechnology,like growing blood and limbs all that stuff. I love this kind of thing."

" I don't" said the doctor

"why not sweetie?"

"it's got torchwood written all over it."

River huffed and walked off along with Donna who couldn't believe that she was able to lose all those memories all the things she saw,all the people she met and all of it was forgotten. At least she's with him now she's with her Doctor.

"help me the limbs are walking!" Screamed Dr.Lee that sounds like me,run!" Shouted the doctor"

"god I've missed this!" Exclaimed Donna

"me too why do a work for UNIT i must be mad rejecting this, sweetie do you have a plan or are you just gonna run into the lab?"asked River 

"nope I'm making it up as I go along, do you want to go back to the tardis,it is quite dangerous?"

"ooh I love danger are you alright Donna?"

"i'm on earth 6000 years into the future this is bloody fantastic!"

The trio ran over to Dr.Lee 

"hello I'm Donna Noble this is River and this is the Doctor we're going to help you but we need to know exactly what is going on."

"We grow limbs in the lab and send them to all the local hospitals, no one knows the work is top secret"

"ok Dr.Lee why is it top secret?"

"because the technology we use is from space from the stars"

"hello Dr.Lee I'm the doctor,which company do you work for?"

"well I don't really we sort of work for an institute but its secret we don't get told anything."

"what is there name?"

"TORCHWOOD"


End file.
